Le Triangle
by joelle-sama
Summary: Milady x Athos x Aramis... Chacun sait le secret de l'autre. Chacun est à la merci du bon-vouloir...et des sentiments de l'autre. Fic commencée mais qui ne sera sans doute jamais achevée...des volontaires?


**Le Triangle**

Idée originale : Citosol

Athos avait scruté la fine ligne blanche qui séparait le ciel de la mer bleutée, à la recherche d'un signe, d'un objet, d'une tache de couleur significative. Ses espoirs s'étaient amenuisés à mesure que les minutes passaient, à chaque fois que les vagues, avec leur clapotis apaisant et régulier, n'avaient rien ramené. Ses yeux l'avaient fait souffrir, à force d'être plissés et directement exposés à la lumière d'un soleil éclatant dont les rayons étaient également reflétés par l'immense étendue d'eau devant lui. « Et si l'histoire ne se répétait pas? » s'était-il demandé.

Il s'était mis en quête de survivants qui auraient pu être épargnés par la terrible explosion qui avait mis brusquement fin aux combats sur Belle-Isle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait déclaré à ses compagnons. Sa quête ne fut pas vaine lorsque il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait si ardemment. Paradoxalement, son cœur avait fait un bon bizarre, semblant fondre à la fois de bonheur et jubiler de joie vengeresse.

Il n'avait jamais rien révélé à quiconque à propos de « Milady ». Il avait toujours été soulagé d'apprendre qu'Anna avait survécu. Survécu à son exil, à son propre empoisonnement, à son « exécution », aux traquenards divers, et maintenant à l'explosion et à la noyade. Il avait toujours été soulagé de voir qu'elle était de cette race de femmes pour qui la mort n'était pas une option. C'était comme si ni le Ciel, ni l'Enfer ne voulaient d'elle.

Il l'avait détestée, autrefois. Enfin, l'avait-il cru. N'avait-elle pas été la cause de sa déchéance, de sa ruine, de sa honte? Alors pourquoi s'accrochait-il à son souvenir? Était-il encore amoureux? Il s'était posé la question plusieurs fois…Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour. L'amour l'aurait poussé à souhaiter qu'Anna puisse vivre heureuse, alors qu'en fait il n'espérait que le moment où le destin la pousserait encore dans le malheur pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau avoir besoin de lui, pour qu'elle le supplie de l'aider.

Il se précipita vers elle, sachant pertinemment que, bien qu'elle soit maintenant près du rivage, le lourd poids de sa robe mouillée risquait d'avoir raison de ses forces avant de l'entraîner vers les abîmes marins. Debout sur un récif, il s'assura de la profondeur de l'eau avant de plonger, puis de nager vers son ancienne épouse. En quelques brassées, il l'avait rejointe, avait enroulé son bras autour de sa taille et avait entrepris de les ramener tous deux sur la berge.

Tandis qu'Athos reprenait son souffle, Milady toussait et crachait l'eau qui avait menacé de remplir ses poumons. A genoux, les mains au sol, ses longs cheveux pendaient et encadraient son visage, formant ainsi un rideau mouillé qui dissimulait l'expression de ses traits.

« Encore vous…? » fit-elle après un long moment, sans relever la tête, lorsque les forces lui revinrent. Lorsqu'elle était encore dans l'eau, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le voir pour le deviner. Non seulement elle avait reconnu l'odeur d'Athos, la force de son bras et la manière dont leurs corps, pressés l'un contre l'autre, s'ajustaient parfaitement. Le sentiment allait bien au delà des sens physiques; Elle avait su que c'était lui, c'est tout.

« C'est comme cela que vous me remerciez, madame? » répondit Athos. Il n'avait pas aimé le « Encore vous? » d'Anna, comme si elle n'avait que faire de son aide. Il voulait qu'elle le supplie, pas qu'elle le rejette encore une fois! « Heureusement pour vous, j'honore mes serments. Nous sommes encore mariés devant Dieu, je dois donc vous protéger et vous chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Milady cracha vulgairement au sol et lui lança un regard haineux. « C'est ainsi que vous prouvez votre vaillance, alors que vous nous avez rejetés, John Francis** et moi?! »

_(** reference to the book "Vingt Ans Après", in which Milady's son's real name is John Francis de Winter)_

« Cet enfant n'était pas mon fils! » hurla-t-il en se retournant vivement vers la femme.

« Qu'en savez-vous? Vous n'avez jamais voulu m'entendre. Sans appel, vous l'avez condamné, alors qu'il était encore en moi! » Ce disant, elle posa la main sur son ventre.

« Le fruit de vos péchés, madame… » rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

« Dois-je encore vous rappeler les vôtres? » dit-elle avec son accent habituel.

Athos fronça les sourcils tandis qu'un sifflement de rage traversait ses lèvres et qu'une moue mauvaise se dessina sur sa bouche. Il avait toujours détester les instants où Anna usait de chantage sur lui en menaçant de divulguer les squelettes qu'il cachait dans son placard.

Face à face, ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Milady leva légèrement les yeux, regardant vaguement au loin, par-dessus l'épaule de son ancien époux. Son regard changea complètement, quittant la frustration et reprenant sa lueur malicieuse habituelle, puis elle brisa le silence. « Cette conversation n'a aucun sens. » Elle pointa la mer à leurs côtés. « J'étais supposée mourir aujourd'hui. Encore! Pourquoi vous interposez-vous toujours entre la Mort et moi? » Elle avait parlé d'une voix forte, voulant à tout prix qu'aucun de ses mots ne soient perdus.

Athos allait répondre quand une voix, derrière lui, glaça le sang dans ses veines.

« Athos?…. »

L'homme s'était retourné vivement lorsque la voix flûtée d'Aramis avait rejoint son oreille. Il était pris au piège. Son compagnon d'armes avait découvert son secret. Figé, le visage pâle, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il cherchait en vain l'explication qu'il pourrait rendre à son compagnon. Debout sur un rocher, Aramis le surplombait de sa silhouette élancée, les yeux remplis d'interrogations, son expression, d'abord surprise, se changeant lentement en peine.

« Athos…qu'est-ce que cela signifie? » Le ton de la voix d'Aramis semblait plutôt demander le pourquoi il les avait trahis : les mousquetaires, le roi, la France…

Milady n'avait pas perdu un seul instant de l'échange entre les deux mousquetaires. A l'insu d'Athos, elle avait vu Aramis se diriger vers eux, et aussitôt les plans d'une sortie de secours s'étaient dessinés dans son esprit, son désir pour la mort s'étant complètement volatilisé. Elle punirait Athos pour son insolence envers elle, tout en s'assurant que ce soit maintenant _lui _qui s'accroche à elle et demande son secours. Et ce faisant, elle se vengerait d'Aramis, qui avait mis à jour l'histoire du faux roi, tout en se garantissant son silence.

« Athos…expliquez-vous? » demandèrent les lèvres tremblantes d'Aramis. Du haut de son rocher, la question semblait beaucoup plus accusatrice. Et même lorsqu'elle mit pied à terre, la mousquetaire était toujours aussi imposante.

Toujours bouche bée, Athos restait muet. Milles pensées se chevauchaient dans sa tête, la principale étant le fait qu'Aramis savait maintenant qu'il était responsable des apparitions récurrentes de Milady. Il avait cru être seul sur la berge, avec Anna, et son erreur lui coûtait maintenant très cher. Dans un geste désespéré, il aurait pu remettre au nez d'Aramis sa propre trahison, même s'il savait pertinemment que son ami avait agi pour le pur bien du pays…contrairement à lui. Il ne pouvait pas clamer d'avoir été un agent double. Le traître, c'avait toujours été lui. L'échafaud, ou dans le moins pire des cas, l'exil, étaient réservés pour lui.

« Traître… » Le mot avait sifflé entre les dents d'Aramis, tel le couperet d'une hache.

Athos allait tout abandonner lorsqu'il sentit le corps d'Anna pressé contre le sien. Mi-enjôleuse mi-protectrice, elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de l'homme qui, confus, se laissa faire.

« Traître? _Oh, look who's talking!_ » demanda-t-elle dans sa langue natale avec un petit roucoulement à la fois moqueur et sournois.

Aramis ne comprenait pas un mot d'anglais, mais le ton employé par Milady ne présageait rien de bon; son corps s'était soudainement raidi.

« Laissez Athos tranquille, avec vos menaces. Je crois que mon époux n'est pas le seul à cacher certains détails de sa privée, n'est-ce pas, Aramis? » La voix de Milady était insidieuse, incisive, et ne laissait pas place à aucune ambiguïté.

Aramis serra les dents si forts que sa mâchoire brûlait de douleur. Elle n'avait pas espérer que Manson ait caché son véritable sexe à ses acolytes, mais elle n'avait pas songé qu'un de ces mécréants allaient révéler son identité directement à ses amis. Elle avait cru pouvoir faire taire définitivement ses ennemis avant qu'ils ne parlent, ou elle-même mourir avant que cela ne se produise. La mort de Manson l'avait soulagée. L'explosion de Belle-Isle avait mit un terme à ses angoisses : tous étaient morts. La réapparition de Milady, et ses menaces, avaient complètement déjoué ses plans. Elle savait que la femme anglaise agissait de la sorte pour protéger Athos. Aramis s'en voulu d'avoir qualifié son ami de traître alors qu'elle était tout aussi coupable et que, comme lui, une mort douloureuse et honteuse l'attendait si leurs secrets respectifs était ébruités.

Aramis aurait voulu lâcher un puissant _'salope_' au visage de l'autre femme. Elle pinça toutefois ses lèvres pour s'éviter de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Sentant l'issue de secours qui s'ouvrait à lui, Athos relâcha ses muscles tendus et tourna à moitié son visage vers Milady. « Que voulez-vous dire? » Il regretta ses mots : si Aramis voulait camoufler certains aspects de sa vie, comme il l'avait fait, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais trop tard, les mots étaient sortis contre son gré, la curiosité – et l'instinct de survie – ayant pris le dessus.

Le souffle chaud d'Anna qui caressait son oreille alors qu'elle lui murmurait ce qu'elle savait le fit frémir de plaisir contre son gré. Par contre, lorsqu'il réalisa le contenu du secret qu'on lui révélait, le sentiment fut tout autre.

« Vous plaisantez? » fit-il avec nervosité. Il essayait de sourire, de se convaincre que Milady ne lui avait fait qu'une mauvaise blague, mais sachant l'urgence de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient tous les trois plongés, il savait en son for intérieur qu'elle disait la vérité. Athos se dégagea soudainement de l'étreinte de sa femme et recula de quelques pas.

Athos, Aramis et Milady, de par leur positions sur le rivage de Belle-Isle-en-Mer, formaient un parfait triangle équilatéral. Ils se dévisageaient en silence, chacun tenant, au dessus de la tête de l'autre, une invisible épée de Damoclès.

A suivre...


End file.
